Dark Knights of Fairy Tail
by DarkNoct93
Summary: Both of the great warrior of their own world has fallen before fulfilling their quest,one for absolute power and the other to fulfilled his empty heart . been giving the second chance by the mysterious little girl,will they succeed in their quest or failed in doing so . it's up to the Darkslayer and Quatro espada to decide their fate.
1. Chapter 1

**hye guys...DarkNoct93 here and this is my first time to write a fanfic and I must say that I enjoy doing it cause after I watching Bleach and playing game of Devil May Cry...I've been thinking...what if the most cold-blooded Dark Slayer and The emotionless Quatro Espada met and end up in the world of Fairy had no idea how distracted I become with that without wasting any time,I present to you my first fanfic...**

 **Hope you guys enjoy...**

 **Disclaimer:I do not own Bleach and Devil May Cry.**

* * *

 **Location : Unknown Place**

Two figure simply lying on their back , unaware of their surrounding ,floating in this endless time and first man was white haired gentlemen , dressed in blue trench coat with gold trimming , and black vest underneath. His pants was black , wore a brown boots . The other one was white male where his skin pale like a snow with a fairly short and messily black hair . His face was almost forever in frown even in unconscious. He wore white jacket with long coattails . His pants was a white hakama and black sash , wore a pair of black socks and a sandals . Both of them seem to be in deep sleep when suddenly they began to stir in their slumber , They both looked at each other and reacted at the same time, jumping away from each other. Both of them instinctively reached for their sword but instead of sword , nothing come out. Even though lost their sword in their possession , That did not stop them from holding their offensive pose however as they observe each other carefully. suddenly a voice echoing in this void where they can hear clearly.

" **Good to see you two have awake , Ulquiorra and Vergil".** Both of them look cautious when the voice mention their respective name and look around , searching the source of the voice. **"show yourself",** man named vergil said. **"Don't worry , Vergil...I mean no harm to both of you",** the voice said. " **Then reveal yourself or are you coward enough not to appear in front of us",** now man named Ulquiorra spoke , with his monotone choice of words make Vergil smirk to Ulquiorra , knew Ulquiorra intention. Suddenly they hear the voice chuckeld make both of them look at each other before they heard the voice said , **"As you wish ".** Then , Before of them , orb of light illuminates so shine that make both of them have to shield their eyes from the light . After the light faded , what appear before them was young girl at a age around 13 – 14, has a very long , wavy , yellow – blonde hair that reaches down to her feet with a single lock pointing upwards , large green eyes that appear to have no irises . She wears a frilly, pink layered robe with a red ribbon tied in a bow around her neck. Around the chest are three blue diamond patterns with two blue triangles above. Each series of these is outlined in a hot pink. She wears wing-like adornments around her ears and small hoop earrings. She also in barefoot . They raised their eyebrows and spoke at the same time , " **you're the one who brought me here? ".** The girl simply said , " **Yes , that's right " .** A moment of silence filled the area when after moment of silent , men in the blue coat laugh darkly , young girl and the white pale men look at him , strangely. A few moment later , Vergil stop laugh and begin to spoke , " **You expect me to believe that you're the one brought me here and more or less , a child...disappointing " .** then out of nowhere , an object whack Vergil on the forehead . When he opened his eye , it was a soup ladle floating passing him . He saw a young girl whom he insulted of was holding a multiple kitchen tools in her hands . How the hell she got that . " **say that again to the one who brought you to life , I dare you , idiot "**. The young girl narrowed her big green eyes , pouting to Vergil . " **You dare hurt me , child** ". Both of them began their glaring contest , murderous aura surrounding them . Ulquiorra raised his eyebrows , well let's say , amused at the situation . After several moments , Ulquiorra sighed , then began to speak , " **can both of you stop now , this absolutely a waste of time for us .** Both of them slowly back to their senses when Vergil said , **" Not until she apologize to me first " .** " **You started it " ," No , clearly you started first" , no , you first , stupid prick " , you dare to insult me , child .** well it started again , now with more deadly murderous aura surrounding both of them . Ulquiorra sighed . This going to take a while .

After both of them calm their nerves , The young girl began to introduce herself ," Hi , my name is Mavis Vermillion , nice to meet you , Ulquiorra and Vergil " , big smile on her face . Ulquiorra speak , " You just mention that you brought us back to...life " . Mavis simply smile to him , " yes , I do " . Before Ulquiorra could ask more questions , Mavis continue , " Both of you died in battlefied on your own world as your both master comands you to eliminate his enemy and failed in vain" . Ulquiorra and Vergil began to recalled their memories as both of them fall in the hands of their opponents , one by the orange haired shinigami and the other by the red devil hunter . " Why ? " , now Vergil began to spoke . Mavis simply raised her eyebrows , " why what , Vergil ? " " why brought us back to life ? " . Mavis simply smiled as Vergil asked the question , " I have watched both of you back in your worlds and knew you has greatly suffered back in your worlds , even you chose the wrong way to acquire what you wanted mostly you , Vergil " , as she pointed her finger to Vergil . " However the reason I brought you here , even after lost your life in battle , both of you have learned something more important in your life . " And that is ? " ,Ulquiorra asked . " The importance of heart " , both of the men simply raised their eyebrows questioningly at the Mavis . She continued , " well for you , Vergil , as she pointed her finger to him , you have said to your brother that might controls everything , simply because you wanted the power to protect your beloved one , right? " . Vergil fell to silent after hearing that and simply nodded . she continued , "After several attempts to kill your brother in Mallet Island , you can't bring yourself to kill your brother even in Mundus 's influence and in the end been killed by your own brother even though you are more stronger than him because you knew what makes you brother stronger...his heart " . Vergil raised his eyebrow , hearing the statement . " His heart that makes him stronger , and you realized that after you died . " And you , Ulquiorra , I understand about your desire to find heart as you nature as hollow that wants nothing but fill their empty heart with countless souls , even after hundreds of years wandering and after been reborn again as arrancar , you still can't find the true meaning of heart . After the last battle with Kurosaki Ichigo , you have truly learned the true meaning of heart . Even so, you too have met your end . Both of men closed their eyes , register the words that Mavis speak earlier and at the same time , looked at each other then to Mavis . Ulquiorra thanked to Mavis who now wears a big smile on her petite face , well for vergil...He seems hesitated to say the word , this of course notice by Mavis who smirked smugly. "well Vergil ,...you know gentlemen like yourself should know how to thank to lady properly...you can take how many...ow " . A same soup ladle now laying in front of her , looking at the direction from it throw , it was Vergil, smirking . " My sincerest apologies , my hand slipped" , he said , taunt her . Before any words can form from her little mouth , Ulquiorra interrupt both of them , " Enough, both of you , like I said before , this just a waste of time and Mavis Vermillion " ,He looked at her. "What is your intention in brought us here ?

"Like I said before , Both of you have learned the importance of heart but none of you can explore it to the fullest and I want to give both of you a second chance , what do you say ?.

Both of them looked at each other and without a second thought , both of them nodded , ready for whatever may come in their next journey. " I wil send both of you to the world of living called Earthland but knows this , Ulquiorra and Vergil...seven years from now , I want both of you find Tenrou Island . There , you will find group from Fairy Tail and I believe they will guide you in your quest.

" As your wish , we will do as as your requested , child " .Mavis simply ignored Vergil's mocking,simply continued."I wish both of you luck in your next journey..."how exactly are we going there,Mavis Vermillion? Ulquiorra asked.

"oh forgot to mention about that,Both of you will go to there like this and have a nice trip".The moment she said that,the white space has gone,instead now they in the sky,falling.

"I should have figured "Ulquiorra sighed."That child need to be taught a lesson that she should not make a mess to ME! ".Vergil growled.'She really getting your nerve,is it?',Ulquiorra asked.

"That's unfortunately are correct."sighed Vergil,as they both hurtled laughed loudly,amused at the scene before her."that's for mocking me,you stupid prick! And for now,let's just wait and see how the world change because of them".Mavis chuckle and slowly dissapear from the view.

* * *

so...that's a wrap for this chapter...

so what do you think...

please rate & review


	2. Chapter 2

Hye guys, DarkNoct93 here... sorry for the late update cause right now, I focus on my other story, Black Beast of DxD so without wasting more time, please enjoy.

note: this story take place seven year after the event of Tenrou Island Arc

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry, Fairy Tail and Bleach.

* * *

Both great warrior of their time who known as the most cold-blooded knight that won't stop for nothing until they archive their goal. A man in blue coat was known as DarkSlayer was also one of the son of the great Dark Knight,Sparda. His name was Vergil. His greatest ambition was to archive the absolute power from his father. The other one was one of the blades of Aizen Sousuke's army or in the other name 'Espada'. He ranked fourth of the tenth 'Espada' and the most loyalty man in Aizen's army for he believe that Aizen's order was absolute and will not hesitate to accomplish it what his master order to. His name was Ulquiorra Shiffer. Even so, Both of them have failed and died in the hand of their enemy. As fate decided, both of them had met thanks to the mysterious little girl known as Mavis Vermilion. Been giving a new mission to them, Mavis send them to land of the living also known as Earthland.

Back to the present, Both of this great warrior now in the sky,falling down thanks to the young little girl. Both of them looked at each other, decided that they will met again after they landed. After both of them agreed, they sped up their dive. From afar, both of them look like a meteor falling down, crashing onto the earth.

Meanwhile in the deep forest, two female on the ground been surrounded by a group of man. The young women hugging her little sister tightly,trying to protect her. Decided to have their fun first, they start getting closer to the girls and that when a loud crash falling can be heard not far from them. Their leader order two of his men to investigate while they wait for them.

Meanwhile not far from them, a huge crater can be seen as in the center of the crater revealed a single man who seems dusting himself after the impact. His icy blue eyes glance around him until he sense that someone approaching this place. He jumped out from the crater and hides behind the trees. As Vergil expected, two men approaching the place after he jumped out from it. They look shocked seeing the damages. Seeing that no sign of life at the area, they heading back to report what they have found to their leader. What both of them don't know that Vergil quietly follow behind them.

Vergil kept following those two as they lead him to a group of men wearing same clothes as them. This group are clad in a garish uniform, highly reminiscent of those worn by real priests: they don a long, high-collared, sleeveless dark robe over a light shirt with wide sleeves ending below the elbows, where they are circled by thin bands; the robe is covered on the front by a light cloth, bearing the dark, ankh-like symbol, held still by a light belt circling the waist. Around the soldiers' neck is a long, light cape bearing the strange's insignia on the back, held closed below the neck by a rhomboidal clasp adorned by a gem, and on their head sits a light headgear, with a decorated lower part, reminiscent of a mitre, but with three tops, a central one and two more at its sides. They also wear simple boots with the front parts covered in vertical stripes. Those two that Vergil follow earlier seems approaching someone from the group who he assume was their leader.

'It seems that this group kept someone as their hostage',Vergil thought as he try to get closer to the group without being noticed.

Just as Vergil thought, when he get closer and hide at nearby bushes, he can see clearly that a young women hugging a little girl, trying to protect her. Those two that he follow earlier report something to their leader, seeing their leader shocked face,he heard the leader order his men,

''Hurry up, we have to report back to our master, take this girl to our base, and kill that little girl'', their leader said as the group do as their leader said as one of them take his sword out and attempt to kill that little girl in one strike but that strike never touch the little girl as the young women use her back as shield. Vergil who kept watch from his hide, shocked at her action. Her action remind him back to where his still a child, where their house was discovered by demons and those demons wrecked their house,burn it and and try to kill him and his twin brother, Dante. Even though they survive from that demons, her beloved mother don't as she use her body to shield Vergil from demon attack and that action of her cause her life. He still remember her mother last smile before she slowly closed her eyes, dying on his arms. That when he decided that have a feeling was being a weak, only power can control everything. Right now this scene that he thought he had forgot it repeat back front of him. Right now, he feel something inside his heart. It felt that his heart tells him to save that young women.

'I wonder is this what Sparda have discovered when he start his rebellion, the feeling to protect weak humans from the demons?',Vergil closed his eyes,thought about what Mavis told to him after him being revived back and when he opens his eyes back, he knows exactly what he had to do, he slowly comes out from his hide, shocked the group.

''Who are you?'', The leader of the group asked.

''Just someone that will kill you if you try to hurt that young women again so I suggest that you all leave peace and quiet before I change my mind'', he anwer him. Hearing his answer, all of his men stand their guard, ready to draw their sword. Their leader just laugh hearing his answer,

''Kill me?... hahahaha it's just one of you and there are ten of us and not to mention that you don't have any weapon... so how can you kill us all huh, hero-san?''

''Even without my weapon in my possesion, I still can kill all of you with my barehand'', Vergil smirk, taunt them. His action make the leader angry as he order his men to kill him.

''Let's see if you can still smirk after we kill you... boys, kill him!'', as been ordered, all of his men closed in on Vergil. Vergil simply waited for them to closed on him, ready to kill them .

What happen after that shock the young women who still holding her younger sister. That when her mind replay back what happen earlier. She was doing some chores for her parent when suddenly a bunch of group make their entrance to the village. She thought that they came to village with a good intention because they wearing a uniform of Rune Knight from magic council and that when she wrong about it when they start attacking the villagers and burn their village. After her father told her to take her younger sister to run, she was been chased and captured by them in the forest. Her father used to say that rune knight of magic council was good people who stand for poor people but right now this knight looks at her with perverted looks, she try to protect her little sister. That's when she heard some loud crashing sound coming not far from them. When she heard one of them told to kill her younger sister, she used her body to protect her sister from harm. Then came out of nowhere, a white haired man in blue trench coat appear before them, trying to save her. When she saw that the group began surrounding the young man to kill him, she looks horified because she thought that man will be killed because he wants to save her and that's when she wrong again as the said man right now was holding the leader's neck when all of his men was on the ground,dead. He easily snaps the leader's neck and when he finish, he stare at the young women and slowly approach her. He bent on his knees so he can looks at her wound. Seeing that she had bad injuries on her back, he reach inside his left coat pocket and take out green vital star and hands it to her,

''Here... drink this. It will heal your injuries'', Vergil hands it to her. Seeing that she don't take it, he try to insist her to take it when the little girl that she holds stops her,

''Don't , big sis... he's a monster... maybe that's a poison so he can kill you too with it'', she said to him. Vergil glance at the little girl who slowly hide behind her sister.

''monster huh,?'', he whisper the word more to himself. Who can he blame when a little child like her see a man like him kill each of them without a single effort and he even don't give them a mercy. After a few moment, he looks at the little girl, assured her that he means well,

''Don't worry, child for I will not harm your sister. This is a potion. It will heal her.''

The young women seems hesitate at first then she take it and slowly drink it. After drink it, her injuries on her back slowly heal itself.

''No way...'', shocked as her eyes still at the potion, seeing that potion really works. She can't believe that such a potion really exist. After feeling much more better, she raised her head to look at her savior and thanked him, he already get up and ready to leave. Seeing him leaving, she called him,

''Mister, wait!'', hearing her voice, Vergil stops in his track and half turned to see her. As she slowly get up and walks to him, she slowly bows down with her little sister follow her action as well.

''Thank you for saving me and my little sister here, and I want to apologize for what my sister said earlier'', she said it as she still bows to him. He simply looks at her then said,

''I accept your apologies. Now, begone'', as Vergil starts walking back as the same women stops him again.

''Please, mister... save my village, I'm afraid that my parent will be killed. Please!'', as she still begs him. Right now Vergil felt his anger has slowly arise. Now fully face her, he said to her,

''Just because I save you earlier doesn't means that I have to save your village too, now begone, women'',

''But you are a wizard from some guild right?, I would like to make a request to you, save my village and in exchange for your help, I will pay for your help'', after she said it, Vergil fell silent for a moment, thinking what she just said. Wizard. That word pique his interest. ' It seems that Mavis don't explain everything about this land', he thought. Since he landed in this land, he felt some strange but familiar energy coming from this land. Thinking that he can use this to study further about this world, he told her,

''very well then, I accept it'', hearing Vergil accept her request, she felt so happy with her sister. Before she can thank him, he butt in,

''Lead the way, we got not much time'', hearing him, she walks before him leading to her village. Walking behind her, Vergil thought about where his comrade could have landed.

* * *

please rate & review


End file.
